In Another Time and Space
by edenofdreams
Summary: When you are a Time Lord nothing is ever as permanent as it seems. With glimpses into both the past, and the future, it may never be too late to discover what you really want. But will it be worth the cost? A Doctor/Amy story set after Rory is sucked into the crack in time, set only loosely around the episodes following.
1. Prologue

====== Let's state the obvious at the start, if it is something that it seems like I don't own... I don't own it! AN at the bottom ======

**Prologue ~ In Another Time and Space**

The Doctor stared dully at the control panel of the TARDIS. The whistles and bobs continued to whirl and blink but they didn't seem to be as bright as what they normally were. Ever since Rory was absorbed into the crack in time and space he felt heavy.

Rory.

Had he done everything he could to save him? The Doctor had long since given up on the notion he may have held in a younger form that he could save everyone. So why did his shoulders still feel as if they were bearing the weight of the world?

It didn't help that Amy continued to flutter around the TARDIS, oblivious to her own suffering, unknowing of the Doctor's crimes against her. Could she still care for him in their odd way if she knew? Her forgiveness was another thing the Doctor had to sacrifice. It was better if he didn't tell her, better if she didn't know, for everyone.

So he had made the mental decision to express his sorrow for the girl in working to make her as happy as he knew how. With all of time and space at his fingertips if he did not have the ability to make a human girl smile than he truly had failed.

"Doctor?" He heard a familiar voice echo at the edge of his thoughts. "Doctor!" Amy said louder.

"Oh Amy, Amy Pond, yes, right. Where were we headed again?" He returned to life, turning and pushing the levers and buttons.

"Doctor, you're doing it again."

"Doing what Pond?"

"That, thing! Where you stare off all sulky like."

"I am not doing anything of the sort." He insisted, hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt. Hoping he was able to convince even himself. Amy didn't look like she was buying it. As she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off, "How about Venice?" Rory appeared in his mind again. "No, not Venice. Arthur, King Arthur, Brits like him right?"

"I rather liked the idea of Venice…" Amy began musing, something about it seemed nostalgic to her.

"No no, Venice is awful. Sure the canals seem romantic, beautiful, I mean, but do you know what's in them? No, you don't want to know. But alright I'll tell you. Waste, human waste. Where do you think they put it?"

"Alright alright Doctor, King Arthur sounds like fun." Amy interjected, getting him off the subject of excrement as quickly as possible.

"Lovely! Knights and round tables coming up!" The Doctor pulled hard on a lever and the TARDIS jerked roughly in the opposite direction as it had been headed – wherever that direction had been. Amy placed a hand on her stomach, suddenly feeling uneasy and ill. There was something, something tugging at the back of her mind that she could not place. It made her feel disoriented a moment and she grabbed at the railing. No, she shook her head, it was the TARDIS of course that jostled her stomach. What else could there be?

The Doctor glanced at Amy out of the corner of his eye. Amelia Pond, his dear sweet Amelia. How much forgotten pain sat inside of her? Oh, indeed, how resilient humans are.

================================= Author's Note ====================================

Clearly, this story will take place following Rory being sucked into the crack in the universe. It will follow the story following that episode loosely... we'll see how closely in future chapters. I'm rating this story as M for my intent in future chapters to have the romance develop fully. Yes it is a Doctor/Amy fic, if you're not a fan of that no one is forcing you to be here! Reviews always welcome.


	2. A Proclamation is Made

The door of the TARDIS swung open and Amy poked her head out into the grey mists of the morning. Taking a step onto the dew-laden grass she gazed around at her new surroundings. Emerald green grass littered with trees stretched across low-rolling hills and fields in all directions. In the hazy light of dawn the shadow of a magnificent castle surrounded by a yet-waking village reached up from the earth and pierced the heavens.

The Doctor stepped out behind her, "Cadbury Castle, Somerset England, 500 AD."

"Cadbury castle? But that's just a slightly raised hill Doctor."

"Perhaps in _your_ time Amy, here it is just a slightly raised hill with the castle of King Arthur himself atop it." The corners of his mouth tugged up slightly in satisfaction as he brushed passed her, starting across the field for the castle. Generally speaking, Amelia Pond did not like feeling bested. But, she had grown to like the Doctor's explanations and his satisfied grins, so she made an exception and followed after him.

By the time they crossed the kilometer to the castle, and after much cursing about cow and various animal droppings, the town had woken into life. The smells and sounds of commerce beginning, people starting their days and greeting the dawn filled the air. She detected the hint of baking bread, heard the cries of merchants hawking their wares to those who passed, absorbed the brilliant colors of textiles of all qualities and textures laid out to dry.

"The finest livestock in the kingdom, right here, pigs and chickens today!" She stopped to look at the clucking hens and giggled at the thought of a chicken in the TARDIS.

"Something funny Miss Pond?" The Doctor was over her shoulder.

"Do you like chickens Doctor?" He thought a moment,

"I knew a chicken once…" Amy waited for more but he just smiled and wandered off. She grinned with a shake of her head.

Without warning, a loud and clear blast from a horn resonated through the city. Just like that the bustle of the city transformed from daily tasks to a sea of people migrating toward the center of the city – the castle. Amy and the Doctor continued alongside the masses.

"What do you think it is?" She leaned in to ask.

"Not sure, in all likelihood an execution of some sort." Amy felt a bit nauseous at the notion of watching some bloke getting their head chopped off. "Or just some kind of general announcement." The Doctor bobbed his head from side to side in the crowd, looking for openings for them to move forward to get a better view of… well, whatever "it" was they were viewing.

The horn let out its cry again, echoing off the walls of what suddenly felt to Amy like a very, very small area for so many people. High above upon a balcony two figures emerged: a maiden with long brunette hair and a golden circlet flanked by a handsome knight in shining armor, gilded with gold.

"My fair people," the woman started.

"Hey Doctor," Amy leaned over to whisper, "I thought King Arthur and all this was just a myth."

"Oh Amy, myths, legends, and lore is just another way to tell a history too fantastic to believe otherwise." He gave her a fantastic smile before turning back to the figures on the balcony where the woman continued,

"It is by the grace of our great, and powerful wizard, Merlin that we have seen the coming storm. The Saxons shall make a claim to our lands, invading what is rightfully ours and attempting to overthrow our great king." She paused for emphasis. "However, our Lord, Arthur, is up to this challenge. With his Knights of the round he shall defend us all. They will march to war in a fortnight. Please show your loyalty to our King and assist them with their preparations. God save the King!"

Her proclamation was met with an uproar of cheers from the crowd but she retained her composure and gave a respectful nod to her subjects before returning into the castle, the good-looking knight in tow.

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Very interesting…"

"What?"

"Well, people claiming they know the future or have some token of clairvoyance is not foreign to societies new and old. It's been seen in bones, blood, cards, stars… But it's never correct. No one has the ability to know the future."

"Except for Time Lords and their companions." Amy gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder. He grinned,

"Of course that. But this "Wizard's" claims are correct, down to the date of the Saxon invasion…"

"You think its suspicious Doctor?"

"Possibly."

"Will we be breaking into a castle?" Amy's face lit up with a broad grin.

"Oh Miss Pond, that would be a bad idea don't you think?"

"So that's a yes?"

"No, we will just use the front door." The Doctor strode off with satisfaction in his step. Amy, happy to follow.


End file.
